


Copper and Gold

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Instinct [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Everything's Better with Daemons, Introspection, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pre-Vault, Settling Late, Teenagers, daemon AU, m/m - Freeform, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silas King settles much later than he probably should have.. but at least they settle as themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copper and Gold

Most people settle young, amidsts the formative years, somewhere as young teenagers. But Silas isn't most, and though Silvia spends less time in grade school trying to mimic the patterns of adults, she has long since given up prey animals. Many a day they leave the dormitory for studies and she's a serpent, golden and beautiful coiled about his throat, stripes coppery and bold in the body of a snake, the same as any other form she's ever tried to wear. As a snake her head is arrowed and her tail blunted, and other daemons give her long looks, wary of what it screams.

For a long time, they think she'll be a snake. It wouldn't be so bad, despite all the connotations which come with vipers. Silvia will be beautiful no matter what she is, and being poisonous can only help them.

Only once in these years does she try a bird, and it's almost as bad as a snake, because there are so many things to learn about a vampire finch and it's penchant for the sanguine, and everybody shies away from them.

Most often she's a wolf, like their father's Regina, but yellowed instead of ghost-white, a pelt of sunshine-down. She walks next to him with her head held high, but it's not quite right, either. In his heart he knows he's not as much a pack animal as his father, and Silvia can't be a wolf-queen like Regina. Even during their training, he can't-- he cares for his subordinates, in the simulations. But they're not his and he doesn't, really, he can't snap at them and bring them back into line like unruly puppies, or scruff them and drag them back, or lick their ears whenever they're upset, not the way Regina did with Silvia-- and consequently with him-- when his father was here.

He settles as a teenager, comparatively late at fifteen.  It happens in the dark, tangled up with Toby, the same way everything with Toby happens in the dark. Something settles Right in his chest, a key sliding home into place in some lock deep inside him, and he mistakes it for something else entirely, because in the darkness he's busy kissing Toby and his fingers are slick with vaseline, and he's busy, that's all. Silvia and Terry are beside the bed just cuddling, two souls resting next to each other, safe and secure and in love.

It's after, once he's made love to Toby and showers, dresses to slip back to his own room. Silvia goes with him, and in the dim light of the hall, she's almost as tall as he is. She's still golden and copper, heavily built and long, her feet the size of textbooks.

She is absolutely massive, and Silas has no idea what she is.

"I don't know either," she admits when he asks, flicking her whiskers. He doesn't remember seeing this creature in books. "But I think I'm done now. It feels right."

"You're gorgeous." It's not a lie, or abject flattery. She's some sort of.. large cat, and he doesn't know if they've ever been a cat before.

"Thanks," Silvia flicks her ear, and her eyes are as expressive as ever, but even if they weren't, he can hear the smile in her voice. "Puberty hit you like a truck too." The words have weight, but he doesn't-- he can't believe them. Silvia is a part of him, and she's beautiful to him, so of course he must be to her. They compliment one another that way.

Nobody else knows what she is, either, but she's massive and strong and she mothers his subordinates like a wolf, a little, but mostly they just have to stand there imposing and people fall into line.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Silvia is a female [Liger](https://sp.yimg.com/xj/th?id=OIP.Mc4ce13b5d2d50b8431bea57498e76ae7o0&pid=15.1&P=0&w=300&h=300) \- a Lion/Tiger hybrid


End file.
